Entre l'exploit et le ridicule
by AsukaTirento
Summary: Quelques instants mémorables des Smasheurs et Smasheuses, dans toute leur gloire. Drabbles.
1. Partie I

**Quelques drabbles sur Super Smash Bros. À la base, il devait y en avoir plus, mais j'admets ne pas avoir eu la foi de tout terminer, donc je vous poste ce que j'ai déjà écrit en espérant que cela vous plaise. Bonne lecture !**

 **Évidemment, SSB ne m'appartient pas.**

* * *

 **Amphinobi : Le plus fort pokémon.**

Depuis qu'Amphinobi avait rejoint le tournoi, une nouvelle dualité s'était installée.

Après le sondage « qui est le meilleur entre Samus et Link ? », puis « le plus populaire entre Mario et Sonic » et même « quelle est la véritable mascotte de pokémon », voilà que se présentait « quel est le plus fort entre Lucario et Amphinobi ? ».

Cela n'étonnait plus personne de croiser ces deux-là à l'angle d'un couloir, en train de prendre des poses aussi ridicules les unes que les autres, et qui étaient censées être des représentations d'attaques.

Après tout, les combats en dehors des matchs étaient interdits...

.

 **Bowser Jr : Tyrannie.**

Bowser Jr était connu pour être un gamin extrêmement chiant, au même titre que Bowser mais en version miniature. Et une des cibles de prédilections de Bowser Jr était Link Cartoon – en plus de tous les Smasheurs à sa taille.

Link Cartoon, qui se révélait être un garçon bien plus sage et moins influençable que d'autre, refusait de se battre contre Bowser Jr.

Jusqu'au jour où il en eut assez et où, sous les conseils de son double adulte Link, décida de répliquer, avec des bombes...

Ce jour-là, le tyran devenu victime et plus jamais Bowser Jr n'embêta Link Cartoon.

.

 **Captain Falcon : La vengeance de la Sainte-Lignée d'Ylisse.**

Captain Falcon se méfiait à chaque fois qu'il passait devant Chrom, Daraen ou Lucina. Il savait que ces trois-là avaient bien des rancunes envers lui mais lui, le grand Captain Falcon, ne se laisserait pas faire !

Si l'un d'eux tentait quoi que cela soit, il leur enverrait un de ses célèbres FALCON PUNCH !

Heureusement, quand il passait devant d'autres personnages du même univers qu'eux, comme Ike ou Marth, il ne craignait rien. Du moins, c'est ce qu'il crût...

Il fut très perplexe lorsqu'il tomba par terre suite à un croche-pied de Marth, celui-ci se contentant de lui envoyer un sourire d'excuse en déclarant gaiement :

« Désolé, mais je devais venger mes descendants ! »

Il ne saurait dire pourquoi, mais il sentait que Marth n'était nullement désolé pour ce qu'il venait de faire.

.

 **Daraen : Lecture.**

Daraen aimait lire. Qu'il vente, qu'il neige, qu'il grêle, qu'il pleuve, elle lisait. Hors de question de changer ses habitudes en participant à ce tournoi

Même lorsque Bowser tentait d'attirer son attention en menaçant de brûler ses livres, ou lorsque Chrom apparaissait en faisant une scène parce qu'il ne participait pas, ou que Bowser Jr poursuivait Link Cartoon.

À chaque fois que quelqu'un tentait de l'interrompre, cela se finissait par un simple sort qui envoyait le perturbateur voir ailleurs.

Rien ne pourrait éloigner Daraen de sa lecture, rien.

.

 **Duo Duck Hunt : Narguer.**

Pit Maléfique était énervé. Très énervé. Ces deux sales animaux le narguaient depuis des heures, se moquant de chacun de ses échecs... il allait les tuer.

— Tip, qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

— Pit, ce n'est pas le moment !

Il se concentra, son arme à la main, et tira.

Un rire retentit. Suivit par un cri enragé :

— Saleté de cleb et saleté de jeu !

Tip jeta furieusement son pistolet optique tandis qu'il jeta un regard noir à l'écran de télévision devant lui.

Il détestait ce jeu !

Et pourquoi Pit le regardait avec ces grands yeux perplexes, cet idiot ?

.

 **Ganondorf : Un ennemi de taille ?**

— Bwahaha ! Ton heure a sonné, le rouquin ! Ganondorf Dragmire ne sera plus qu'un souvenir quand j'en aurai fini avec toi !

Ganondorf grogna. Ignorant les menaces faites à son égard, il continua de marcher comme si de rien n'était, aussi droit et digne qu'un roi.

Soudainement, un Koopa avec une carapace remplie de piques apparut devant lui, ses griffes et crocs dehors.

Ganondorf eut un sourire moqueur. Était-ce censé l'effrayer ? Sans même bouger un doigt, il se contenta d'envoyer un coup de pied dans le ventre de la créature, qui s'envola au loin tandis que l'Élu de la Triforce reprit son chemin.

Ce n'est pas demain la veille qu'une tortue qui se fait battre par un plombier moustachu parviendra à le vaincre.

.

 **Harmonie & Luma : Contes de fées.**

Ce n'était pas un fait connu mais Harmonie était une grande conteuse.

Il était fréquent de la voir, le soir, aux balcons et aux fenêtres à admirer les étoiles. Sa présence attirait l'attention de quelques curieux qui ne parvenaient pas à dormir.

Il ne fut pas rare de voir, au petit matin, Harmonie entourée de Link Cartoon, Ness, Lucina, Shulk ou Pit, tous endormis, avec son fidèle Luma somnolant dans ses bras.

Lorsqu'il vit cela, Link secoua la tête. À son époque, on dormait lorsqu'il faisait nuit et on n'avait pas besoin de se faire dorloter pour cela !

Ah les jeunes...

.

 **Link Cartoon : Se cacher.**

— Que faites-vous, Link ? lui demanda à tout hasard Harmonie qui passait par là.

Link Cartoon lui fit signe de ne pas faire de bruit, tandis qu'il grimaça à l'idée d'être découvert.

Il se cachait d'une personne horrible qui le harcelait depuis son arrivée dans le tournoi. Heureusement sa petite taille lui permettait de se faufiler un peu partout sans être aperçu par la personne qu'il évitait.

Mais malheureusement, parfois cela ne fonctionnait pas. Comme maintenant alors qu'il tournait au coin d'un couloir et qu'il aperçut, en face de lui, l'origine de sa terreur : Peach.

Il tenta de s'enfuir mais ce fut sans compter sur la vitesse – surprenante – de la princesse du Royaume Champignon qui en instant s'accroupi et l'attrapa, le serrant dans ses bras.

— Que tu es mignon, Link !

C'était comme ça tous les jours... pas étonnant qu'il se cache, n'est-ce pas ?

.

 **Lucario : Yoga.**

Lucario aimait beaucoup méditer. Cela lui permettait de se concentrer et d'avoir une meilleure maitrise de son aura, notamment pour avoir une meilleure perception du monde alentour par le biais de l'aura.

Puis il avait fait la connaissance de l'Entraineuse Wii Fit.

Autant dire que Link, Mario et Kirby furent jaloux du talent inné de Lucario pour le yoga. L'Entraineuse Wii Fit, quant à elle, était très heureuse d'avoir trouvé un fantastique collègue qui parvenait à suivre ses entrainements de yoga.

.

 **Marth : Doppelgänger.**

On disait souvent à Marth qu'il était suivi. Au début, il ne comprenait pas vraiment puis un jour, tout s'expliqua. En faisant attention, il remarqua qu'en effet, quelqu'un le suivit.

Étonnamment, cette personne lui ressemblait beaucoup. Mais avec un masque qui lui cachait le visage.

Marth déglutit. Il avait entendu parler, par Link, de clones maléfiques qui tentaient de prendre la place des originaux en les tuant...

Depuis ce jour, Marth semblait devenu paranoïaque.

Du moins jusqu'à ce qu'il cogne accidentellement son doppelgänger et qu'il s'évanouisse de peur.

Ce ne sera que plus tard, à son réveil, qu'il apprendra que son doppelgänger n'est autre que Lucina, qui ne voulait absolument pas sa mort...

.

 **Pikachu : Ami**.

C'était un fait connu : quiconque embêtait Pikachu finirait très mal. Tout simplement parce que Pikachu était un ami très proche de Samus Aran, et celle-ci ferait payer à quiconque s'en prendrait à lui.

À la différence, ce que les gens savaient moins, c'était que ce comportement était réciproque.

Certains fous – par exemple Bowser ou Bowser Jr – pensaient qu'ils pourraient gagner le tournoi en éliminant Samus Aran hors des matchs, sans que la chasseuse de prime n'ait le temps de réagir.

Ce qu'ils n'avaient pas prévu, c'est la présence d'une petite souris électrique qui trainait toujours avec Samus Aran et, à leur moindre tentative pour se débarrasser de son amie, les électrocutait et les envoyait vers d'autres cieux comme des sbires de la team Rocket.

Il ne fallait pas sous-estimer ce que Pikachu était capable de faire pour protéger son amie.

.

 **Rondoudou : Insomnie.**

Les Smasheurs et Smasheuses avaient parfois du mal à dormir. Cela n'était pas surprenant : grands guerriers de leur monde, cela n'était pas étonnant qu'ils aient vu et vécu bien des horreurs pour en arriver là. Donc quelques insomnies n'étaient pas anodines.

Mais nullement besoin de somnifères ou de remèdes de grands-mères ! Master Hand avait tout prévu ! Et dans sa grande bonté, il avait fait en sorte de tout le monde soit content du résultat.

Ainsi, les Smasheurs et Smasheuses pouvaient dormir en paix tandis que Rondoudou faisait profiter à tous de sa mélodieuse voix.

Comme quoi, les insomnies avaient du bon.

.

 **Samus : Aucun respect.**

C'était un fait connu depuis le premier tournoi : Link était mauvais perdant. Et ce depuis sa défaite contre Samus Aran, il y a au moins trois tournois de cela.

Cela n'empêchait pas sa rancune de resurgir à chaque fois qu'il croisait Samus, qui l'ignorait royalement alors que le sauveur d'Hyrule attrapait son épée du temps en s'écriant (oui, oui, Link parlait : le fait qu'il soit muet n'était qu'un mythe) :

« Samus Aran, cette fois, je prendrai ma revanche ! YAAAA ! »

C'était juste avant de se précipiter vers Samus, et de se prendre le mur en face, parce que Samus s'était reculée d'un pas.

Il n'y avait vraiment plus aucun respect pour Link.

.

 **Sonic : Le plus rapide.**

La vitesse, c'était bien. Peu pouvaient se vanter d'être aussi rapide que le célèbre Sonic le hérisson. La vitesse était un atout essentiel en général.

Sauf quand on se trouvait dans le stade d'un tournoi limité par une zone et où l'on perdait une fois sorti de cette zone.

Autant dire que ce fut très courant de croire que Sonic désirait se suicider lorsqu'en plein match, il fonçait à tout allure et ne se rendait compte que trop tard qu'il finissait dans le vide.

Ce ne fut pas pour rien qu'on appelait par la suite le Smasheur trop rapide et que cela n'étonna personne qu'il ne gagne pas beaucoup de matchs...

.

 **Wario : La moto de Wario.**

S'il y avait bien une chose à laquelle Wario tenait, c'était sa moto. Personne ne savait exactement d'où elle provenait, ou même si c'était vraiment la sienne – qui sait ? peut-être l'avait-il volé ? – mais c'était _sa_ moto. Et il veillait attentivement à ce que personne n'y touche.

Enfin, sauf quand Kirby était parvenu à se faufiler pour l'essayer... et qu'ensuite Link aussi avait voulu faire un tour dessus... puis que Bowser Jr avait voulu la voler... et que Shulk l'avait accidentellement envoyé dans le mur en l'essayant.

En fait, la moto de Wario, elle faisait un peu le café pour tout le monde.

.

 **Vlad : Être vieux.**

— Mon fils, Matt, est donc parti à travers tout le continent de Weyard pour trouver une plume de Rock, un oiseau légendaire gigantesque.

— Et tu l'as laissé partir ?

— Évidemment. Il est avec ses amis. Il n'y a rien à craindre, voyons.

— Mmh... _If you want._

À côté de Vlad, Solid Snake, apparemment peu convaincu par ces paroles, se contenta d'hausser les épaules. Vlad sourit.

— Tu comprendras quand tu auras des enfants.

— C'est pas près d'arriver, _kid_.

Vlad haussa les épaules à son tour. Quel plaisir il avait à retrouver les tournois de Master Hand tandis que son fils risquait sa vie à traverser tout Weyard pour retrouver une plume afin de faire fonctionner un deltaplane appelé deltaplume !

... Euh, il ne devrait peut-être pas penser ça.

* * *

 **Le dernier, Vlad, est pas du tout un Smasheur. C'est juste un trophée, venant de Golden Sun. Mais comme c'est un personnage d'un de mes jeux préférés et qu'il est apparu dans SSB en tant que trophée... je n'ai pas pu m'empêcher de l'ajouter.**

 **Ah et sinon, si vous avez déjà vu une vidéo de JDG, vous comprendrez le drabble sur Tip. Ou si vous avez déjà joué à Duck Hunt. Pour ma part, ce canard et ce chien ont été très chiants à vaincre dans SSB et je déteste les affronter. Donc je me reconnais un peu en Tip.**


	2. Partie II

**Qui a fait une seconde partie de drabbles sur Super Smash Bros ?... oui, vous avez deviné. En même temps, cela ne doit pas être difficile à voir, je pense. Bref, je nous attardons pas et bonne lecture !**

* * *

 **Sheik : La mélodie de la nuit.**

Beaucoup le savait, Sheik était un individu des plus particuliers. Était-ce Zelda, comme disaient les rumeurs ? ou bien Zelda qui transférait son esprit dans un protecteur de la famille royal ? Personne ne savait.

Par contre, ce que personne n'ignorait, c'était que Sheik était quelqu'un doté d'une grande sensibilité et, surtout, d'une profonde mélancolie qu'il prouvait en jouant le soir de sa harpe, sous le clair de lune.

Comme si la nostalgie s'emparait de lui – ou elle –, pour rappeler des temps lointains, dans un Hyrule encore préservé de Ganondorf.

Alors, lorsqu'on entendait une douce mélodie remplie d'une tristesse inconsolable, l'on savait qu'il s'agissait de Sheik.

Parfois, le son d'un ocarina accompagnait la complainte de la harpe.

.

 **Bowser Jr 2 : Une terrible erreur.**

Bowser Jr devait être fou et suicidaire. C'était la seule explication logique aux yeux des Smasheurs et Smasheuses lorsqu'ils virent le mini-clone de Bowser en train de martyriser Pikachu en lui tirant les oreilles, n'étant pas électrocuté par la petite sourie électrique parce qu'il portait des gants en caoutchouc.

Tous surent que ce la fin du tyran miniature était proche lorsque quelqu'un tapa doucement derrière lui pour attirer son attention. Bowser Jr se retourna et fit face au canon de Samus.

On entendit une explosion et bientôt, Bowser Jr ne fut qu'une ombre qui s'envola au loin tandis que Pikachu se réfugia dans les bras de sa sauveuse.

Oui, Bowser Jr avait fait une terrible erreur.

.

 **Pit Maléfique : Un sujet sensible.**

Pit Maléfique était très satisfait de participer à ce tournoi, notamment parce cela prouvait qu'il était considéré comme fort et que cela lui permettait d'affronter des adversaires à son niveau. Il y avait cependant un problème : les Smasheurs eux-mêmes. Ils étaient tous insupportables et c'était de la faute de Palutena.

— Hé, Tip ! Comment ça va ?

— Très beau match, Tip !

— Oh, Tip ! Où vas-tu ?

Pit Maléfique serra des poings. Maudite Déesse de la Lumière qui lui avait trouvé ce surnom idiot.

— Hé, Tip, comment...

— JE M'APELLE PAS TIP !

Par la suite, les Smasheurs prirent en compte que le surnom de Pit Maléfique semblait être un sujet sensible.

.

 **Link 2 : Usurpation.**

Quand il le vit, Link n'en crut pas ses yeux. Non, c'était impossible. Il devait rêver. Ce garçon lui ressemblait comme deux gouttes d'eaux, mais c'était quoi cette tenue grotesque ? Il était un Kokiri ! Il s'habillait de vert ! Depuis quand portait-il du bleu et n'avait-il pas de chapeau pointu ?

— Oh lui ? D'après ce que j'ai compris, ce Link est ton ancêtre... ou ton descendant... ou alors un Link d'un monde parallèle... enfin, la seule chose que je sais, c'est qu'il vient d'un monde où ta patrie, Hyrule, a été dévastée par Ganondorf. Et apparemment, il a déjà la côte, ce nouveau Link.

Il n'en fallut pas plus pour que Link décide de se débarrasser de cet alter-ego des plus gênants...

.

 **Meta Knight : Individu mystérieux.**

Meta Knight n'était pas content.

Il avait toujours été considéré comme le Smasheur mystérieux du tournoi et, à défaut d'être le grand gagnant du tournoi, se satisfaisait de sa popularité. Jusqu'à ce qu'on vole son titre.

Ce fut d'abord une personne du nom de Sheik – même si Sheik était là avant lui – dont les rumeurs prétendirent qu'il s'agissait de la princesse Zelda. Puis apparurent Pit Maléfique et Lucina, qui ressemblaient étrangement à Pit et Marth. Sans oublier, bien sûr, Samus Aran, qui lui avait toujours un peu volé la vedette, bien que les gens se concentrent plus sur sa puissance que sa véritable identité.

Meta Knight allait vraiment comme à s'énerver avec tous ces copieurs.

.

 **Dracaufeu : Dragon.**

Même s'il était de type Feu et Vol, Dracaufeu était avant tout un dragon. Cela se voyait au premier coup d'œil. Il en était d'ailleurs assez fier, jusqu'à ce que cela devienne agaçant.

— Je vais t'occire, dragon !

— Messire Marth, soyez prudent !

— N'aie crainte, Lucina ! Ce n'est pas la première fois que nous faisons face à ces êtres maléfiques !

Dracaufeu se débarrassa de ces deux épéistes avec une attaque Lance-Flammes envoyée dans leur direction, ce qui les fit détaler.

Franchement, ces humains aux cheveux bleus – qui se ressemblaient d'ailleurs beaucoup... – étaient décidément très étranges. Et pourquoi n'arrêtaient-ils pas de mentionner un certain « Grima » ?

.

 **Zelda : Une rivalité de longue date.**

Zelda ne put s'empêcher de sourire. Elle était contente d'être parvenue à enterrer la hache de guerre entre Link et Samus, les deux rivaux du premier tournoi qui s'étaient haïs si longtemps avant d'enfin s'entendre.

Ce qui n'empêchait pas le naturel de revenir au galop.

— Et bam ! Je reprends l'avantage et... attend quoi ? Comment t'as fait ça, le robot ?

Samus ne lui répondit pas, trop concentrée sur ce qu'elle faisait. Elle était apparemment décidée à gagner cette partie de Mario Kart coûte que coûte contre Link.

Comme quoi, la rivalité entre eux ne s'arrêterait jamais. Zelda ne s'en inquiétait pas : tant qu'ils ne s'entretuaient pas, cela lui convenait.

.

 **Pit : Conversation divine.**

Les Smasheurs s'étaient habitués à Pit et ses étrangetés. Comme le fait que l'ange se baignait tout habillé – « pour être prêt à réagir en toute circonstance » prétendait-il – ou que ses ailes ne lui permettaient pas vraiment de voler – aussi bête que Dracaufeu qui ne puisse voler...

Le plus étrange était tout de même quand il semblait se parler à lui-même : il s'adressait à toute voix à quelqu'un qui n'existait pas.

On commençait à croire qu'il était fou, jusqu'à ce qu'arrive une Smasheuses du nom de Palutena, Déesse de la Lumière du monde de Pit. Il s'avérait que c'était à elle que Pit s'adressait tout le temps par le biais de la télépathie. Donc Pit n'était pas fou, il connaissait juste des gens très particuliers.

.

 **Shulk : Justes amis.**

Shulk aimait bien passer du temps avec Lucina. Non seulement ils étaient tous deux épéistes mais en plus ils étaient également de récents participants au tournoi, ce qui faisait qu'il était plus simple pour eux de discuter sans être mal à l'aise, contrairement à certains de leurs ainés.

Shulk avait cependant noté un détail quand il était en présence de Lucina : il avait l'impression d'être surveillé. Pas par Lucina, qui semblait inconsciente de ce fait mais par quelqu'un non loin. Comme si on lui jetait un regard noir mais qui ferait ça et pourquoi ?

— Chrom, arrête de fixer ce pauvre garçon comme ça. Pour rappel : tes yeux n'envoient pas d'éclairs.

— Mais Daraen, je te dis qu'il est un danger pour notre fille !

Daraen soupira.

.

 **Peach : Prendre le thé.**

Un tournoi regroupant les meilleurs combattants de différents univers n'était pas de repos tous les jours. Voilà pourquoi Peach, qui ne se considérait pas comme une combattante à part entière, veillait attentivement à passer du bon temps en dehors des matchs. Elle mettait donc un point d'honneur à son activité préférée : prendre le thé. Au point que cela devienne inquiétant pour les participants.

On s'en rendit compte un jour où Link cherchait Zelda et qu'il la retrouva attablée avec Palutena, Pit – le pauvre devait avoir été entrainé là... ou alors il aimait bien le thé –, Harmonie, Samus Aran – comment était possible que la chasseuse de prime se retrouve ici ? –, Zelda et Peach.

Tous étaient en train de boire du thé.

.

 **Samus 2 : L'amie des pokémons.**

Samus ne comprenait décidément pas pourquoi les pokémons semblaient tant l'apprécier. Elle voyait bien que les autres Smasheurs et Smasheuses non plus. Ils s'attendaient probablement à ce qu'elle se débarrasse de ces pokémons d'un coup de canon mais ils se trompaient lourdement : elle était peut-être chasseuse de prime mais ce n'était pas un monstre pour autant.

Par contre elle se dit qu'il faudrait vraiment qu'elle fasse quelque chose quand, assise à l'ombre d'un arbre, elle se retrouva avec Pikachu, Rondoudou et Lucario qui dormaient paisiblement contre elle. Il fallait vraiment qu'elle trouve une solution pour se défaire de tous ces pokémons avant que Dracaufeu et Amphinobi ne se mettent à faire comme leurs congénères.

.

 **Dresseur de pokémon : Absent.**

Blue jeta dédaigneusement la lettre sur la table. Leaf, assise juste à côté, le regarda d'un air intriguée :

— Qu'est-ce que c'est ?

— Une lettre pour un tournoi appelé Super Smash Bros.

— Ce n'est pas le tournoi auquel participait Red ?

— Si, malheureusement. Ils veulent que Red revienne dans le tournoi.

— Hein ? Mais Red est... ?

— Ouais, exactement.

Blue s'assit à son tour, soupirant lassement. Les organisateurs de ce fichu tournoi ne comprendront jamais qu'il était impossible de convaincre Red de faire quoi que ce soit d'autre que s'entrainer avec ses pokémons quand il était sur sa fichue montagne.

Déjà, bonne chance au pauvre type qui devrait escalader le Mont Argenté pour lui remettre cette lettre en mains propres.

.

 **Chrom : Triomphe.**

C'était une matinée des plus paisibles dans le manoir des Smasheurs et Smasheuses. Beaucoup se réveillaient accueillis par le lever du soleil, ou alors par la voix mélodieuse de Rondoudou ou encore...

— OUI ! ENFIN ! J'Y SUIS ARRIVÉ ! HA HA, DANS TES DENTS CAPTAIN FALCON !

Link se réveilla en sursaut, attrapant précipitamment son Épée du Temps avant de sortir à toute vitesse de sa chambre. Il regarda de gauche à droite, à la recherche d'un éventuel danger mais ne vit que d'autres combattants aussi perplexes et peu réveillés que lui.

— Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? demanda Pit.

— Qui est l'imbécile qui cri, que je l'assomme ? grommela Pit Maléfique.

À côté des anges, Palutena sourit.

— Je crois que messire Chrom a reçu sa lettre l'informant qu'il sera un participant officiel pour le prochain tournoi.

— Ah, ça explique tout ! s'exclama Pit.

— Pff, il va nous casser les pieds avec ça pendant des jours... marmonna son double.

— Ah mais au fait... Palutena, comment sais-tu que messire Chrom devait recevoir cette lettre ?

La Déesse de la Lumière ne lui répondit pas, souriant de plus belle.

.

 **Matt : Lame de Sol.**

On pensait qu'il était impossible d'avoir une épée plus imposante que celle de Cloud.

Pourtant, c'était possible. L'on s'en rendit bien compte lorsque Vlad – qui paraissait avoir vachement rajeuni et changer de coupe de cheveux... et d'habits, tant qu'à faire – apparut, avec une immense épée dorée qu'il tenait comme si elle était aussi légère qu'une plume.

Cela ne surprit personne que Link soit désemparé en voyant cela : à côté, son Épée du Temps faisait pâle figure.

Comme personne ne s'étonna de voir Link s'équiper plus fréquemment de son Épée Biggoron.

Seul le nouveau – qui s'appelait en fait Matt, et n'était pas Vlad – s'étonna du regard noir que lui lançait le Héros du Temps...

* * *

 **Quoi ? Qui est Matt ? Ben le fils de Vlad, évidemment ! Le personnage principal de Golden Sun 3 aussi. Oui, j'adore faire des références à Golden Sun, que voulez-vous... c'est un de mes jeux préférés !**


End file.
